Ein wundervoller Albtraum
by AdloveBook
Summary: Wieder schreckte Valentina aus ihrem Albtraum auf. Sie hatte immer ein beschissenes Leben geführt und seit sie davon floh hatte sie diese Albträume, die noch nicht einmal Sinn ergaben. Erst als sie Max begegnete nahm ihr Leben eine wundervolle Wendung und die Albträume ergaben langsam Sinn.
1. Prolog

Ein kleines Mädchen, etwa fünf Jahre alt tanzte über eine Blumenwiese. Mit ihrem grünen Kleid und seiner blauen streifen, sah sie bedeutend jünger aus.

Ihr älterer Bruder hatte ihr einen Blumenkranz, aus vielfarbigen Blüten gebastelt und ihr aufgesetzt. Er sass an einen Baum gelehnt und betrachtete seine geliebte kleine Schwester.

Gegen seiner Schulter lehnte ein ebenfalls Rothaariges Mädchen. Sie hatten genau die gleiche Farbe wie die das tanzenden Kindes, doch die Augen des zweiten, etwa siebzehn Jahre alten Mädchens, strahlten so grün wie die des Junges an dessen Körper sie lehnte.

Ihr Bruder war immer für sie da gewesen. Hatte sie bei allem unterstützt und immer verteidigt.

Ihre Mutter meinte immer, er komme nach seinem Vater.

Die beiden älteren Geschwister konnten die Geschichten der Heldentaten ihres Vaters nicht genug hören. Er war einer der größten Helden, der die Schattenjäger je gesehen hatten. Doch starb er noch vor der Geburt seiner einzigen Tochter. Es dauerte Jahre bis ihre Mutter über seinen Tod weg kam. Dann lernte sie Luke kennen und dieser brachte sie endlich wieder zum Lachen. Er holte sie aus dem Loch herraus in dem sie Jahre lang gewohnt hatte. Zwei Jahre später kam ihre gemeinsame Tochter, Valentina zur Welt. Benannt nach dem gefallenen Helden, Valentin. Vater ihrer älteren Geschwister.

Ihr Vater, Luke und ihre Mutter Jocelyn, liefen Hand in Hand den Hang hoch.

Als Jocelyn ihre Kinder erblickte, strahlte sie über ihr ganzes Gesicht.

Valentina stürmte auf sie zu und riss sie, als sie ihr in die Arme fiel, beinahe von den Füßen.

Dem Jungen und dem Mädchen beim Baum, entwich ein leises Lachen.

Die Sommersprossen des älteren Mädchens tanzten mit ihrer Mimik fröhlich hin und her, und ihr Bruder strich über ihre Wangen.

"Meine geliebt Schwester. Ich bin so glücklich wenn ich dich lachen sehe. Ich würde alles tun damit dieses Lächeln nie aus deinem Gesicht verschwindet. Du und Val. Ihr seid das Wichtigste was es in meinem Leben gibt. Falls dein Verlobter dich unglücklich machen wird, dann schwöre ich beim Erzengel, werde ich ihn mir vornehmen, bis du wieder lächeln kannst, Clarissa Seraphina."

Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss auf ihre sommersprossenbedeckte Wange.

Nun erhob sich Clarissas Bruder und lief auf seine kleinste Schwester zu, die wieder fröhlich singend auf der Wiese tanzte.

Als diese ihn erblickte rannte sie auf ihn zu. "Jonyen!"

Im Alter von etwa Eins versuchte Valentina sprechen zu lernen und sagte anstelle von Jonathan immer Jonyen. Seiner Familie gefiel dieser Namen, also wurde dies sein offizieller Spitzname.

Ohne Probleme hielt er dem dem Druck seiner kleinen Schwester stand.

"Jonyen, ich habe dich so doll lieb!"

"Ich dich auch, meine kleine Val. Du wirst immer in meinem Herzen sein. Und ich werde immer in deinem sein, denn du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Ich, und auch deine Schwester werden dich immer so in Erinnerung behalten. Als unsere kleine Val!"

Valentina wollte ihn sein Gesicht sehen doch es war weg. Jonyen war verschwunden. Dann sah sie ängstlich zum Baum, aber auch ihre Schwester war nicht mehr zu sehen. Verzweifelt schaute sie sich nach irgend jemanden um, doch alle waren weg. Ihre Mutter, ihr Vater und ihre Geschwister.

Sie hörte nur eine Stimme die ihren Namen rief. Immer und immer wieder. Schließlich brach sie in Tränen zusammen. Wo sie noch kurz zuvor friedlich tanzte, lag sie nun weinend da. Und als ihre Tränen den Boden berührten wurden diese zu feurig rotem Blut…

An dieser Stelle wachte ich immer auf.


	2. Im Central Park

Wieder fuhr ich aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ich blinzle schlaftrunken, in die unendlich lange Nacht. Zumindest kam sie mir unendlich lange vor. Denn ich wachte in dieser Nacht schon zum dritten mal auf und er Mond schien immernoch an der gleichen Stelle zu stehen, wie beim letzten mal.

Frustriert kam ich zu dem Schluss das ich heute Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr kriegen würde.

Ich wühlte mich aus der Decke, und stopfte diese in meinen Rucksack. Schwankend kam ich auf meine Füße und schaute mich in der Umgebung um, bis mir klar wurde wo ich meine Nachtruhe hatte verbringen wollen.

Ich stand in einer dreckigen Gasse von New York City.

Seit ich von meinem unerträglichen Vater abgehauen war waren inzwischen schon Wochen vergangen. Da man sich in einer Gasse höchstens mit dem Urin anderen waschen konnte, war ich so voll Dreck und Gestank verschmiert, dass ich in den Strassen meistens als obdachloses Weisenkind Identifiziert wurde. Was mir eigentlich nicht viel ausgemacht hätte, da die Meinungen anderer mir immer egal waren, hätte dies nur nicht bedeutet das mich alle aus ihren Läden wegjagten. Bevor ich bei Adrian, meinem Vater auszog, habe ich alles Geld mitgenommen, was ich bis dahin gesammelt hatte. Ich hätte Geld, ich könnte mir essen kaufen, würden die Menschen nicht solch eine Angst vor dem haben, was sich in den Gassen rumtrieben. Und so sehr ich das auch zu verdrängen versuchte, ich war ein Gassenkind.

Als ich damals abhaute hatte ich gehofft irgendwo Arbeit zu finden und einen Wohnort. Doch ich musste schmerzlich feststellen, dass niemand ein halbverhungertes, dreckiges, stinkendes Kind ohne Referenzen einstellen wollte. Dies waren zumindest immer die Gründe die sie mir nannten, dabei war ich kein Kind mehr. Auch wenn, würde jemand genauer hinsehen, würde er durch den Dreck hindurch ein verängstigtes, verdächtig junges Mädchen, vorfinden. Mit meiner Kombination aus blauen Augen und rotem Haar wirkte ich tatsächlich sehr jung. Da half es auch nicht viel, dass mein kaputtes T- Shirt - das einmal grün war- und die zerrissenen Jeans, mich wieder älter machten.

Der Horizont färbte sich mittlerweile in einem rötlichen Ton. Als ich stehen blieb und dieses Farbewunder betrachtete, spürte ich wie die Kälte sich noch stärker in mich hinein bohrte als am Abend zuvor.

Der Winter rückte immer näher und ich sollte unbedingt eine Unterkunft finden. Doch je länger ich in Gassen schlief desto weniger wollten die Menschen mich in ihrer Nähe.

Selbst in ein Waisenhaus konnte ich nicht gehen; aus zwei Gründen. Erstens: sie würden mich sofort wieder zu Adrian schicken, und zweitens war ich zu alt um dort unterzukommen können. Hätte ich es bei Adrian noch ein, zwei Jahre ausgehalten, wäre ich nicht mehr minderjährig und könnte einfacher Arbeit finden.

Ich schlang die Arme um meinen Körper und steuerte auf den Central Park zu, denn ich wusste das die Sonne dort stärker schien und hoffte ein wenig Wärme zu spüren.

In meinem Rucksack wühlte ich nach meiner Decke und schlang sie mir um als ich auf einer Bank Platz nahm. Dort richtete ich meinen Blick auf meine Hand. An dessen Ringfinger sich einen Ring befand. Er glänzte silbern und ein Großes geschwungenes G zierte seine verbreiterte Oberseite. Adrian erzählte mir das das G für Garina stand. Garina war meine Mom.

Minuten, sogar Stunden blieb ich dort so sitzen. Ich sah Menschen kommen und gehen. Familien spielten und vergnügten sich bei einem Picknick. Sie lachten… Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal gelacht? Das musste Jahre zurück liegen.

"Ist hier noch frei?"

Ganz erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Eine Stimme sprach zu mir? Seit Wochen hatte ich kein Gespräch mehr geführt, doch nun stand ein Junge über mir, höchstens ein, zwei Jahre älter als ich. Durch seine Brille strahlte er mich mit seinen graublauen Augen an. Mein Blick gleitete an ihm hinunter und ich entdeckte bewundernd unter seinem weissen Hemd sein muskelöser Körper.

"War das ein ja?"

Ich zögerte, nickte dann aber.

Der Junge streckte sich und wischte sich seine pechschwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dann wandte er sich mir wieder zu. "Ich bin Max."

Verwundert blickte ich auf seine Hand, die er mir entgegen streckte.

"Warum sprichst du mit mir? Einem obdachlosem Weisenkind?"

Max nahm die Hand wieder runter. "Warum nicht? Schließlich bist du ja auch ein Mensch. Egal ob du Eltern hast oder nicht. Das war schließlich nicht deine Entscheidung, davon bin ich überzeugt."

"Irgendwie schon." Ich richtete meinen Blick, in Richtung vom Reservoir, dem größten See im Park.

Er beobachtete mich.

Als er eine abrupt Bewegung machte, glaubte ich zunächst, er hätte den Gestank von mir bemerkt und würde nun angewidert davon laufen. Doch das tat er nicht. Er stellte sich wieder vor mich hin, sah mir eindringlich in die Augen und sagte mir: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird alles wieder Gut. Ich werde dir helfen, das verspreche ich dir."

"Was?", gelang es mir noch zu sagen, als er mich auch schon an meinen Schultern packte. Sein Griff war nicht besonders schmerzhaft, aber dennoch unerwartet fest und bestimmt. Natürlich wehrte ich mich dagegen, bis mir Bewusst wurde, dass sich in seinen Augen keinerlei Aggression wahrnehmen konnte. So zwang ich mich zu Ruhe und entspannte ich mich in seinem Griff.

Das hätte ich vielleicht nicht tun sollen, denn in dem Moment warf er mich auf den Boden.

Knapp konnte ich mich mit meiner Hand vor einem harten Aufprall retten. Unwillkürlich wanderte mein Blick auf den Ring, den ich immer noch an meinem Finger trug. Ich holte einmal tief Luft und drehte mich zur Seite. Max stand angespannt über mir. Verwirrt suchte ich Blickkontakt, doch er drehte sich bereits um und zuckte dabei ein Messer.

Mein Ende war gekommen, da war ich mir sicher. Niemand in dem Park würde mir helfen.

Im selben Augenblick ertönte ein dröhnendes Geräusch und das Messer bohrte sich unangenehm nah bei meinem Kopf in den Boden. Eine schwarze Flüssigkeit quoll auf die Erde und sickerte in mein rotes Haar. Am Griff des Dolches welcher immer noch zitternd vor mir im Boden steckte, waren Symbole eingeritzt.

Ich packte den Dolch und richtete mich auf. Wo wenige Sekunden zuvor Max noch stand, schwebte nun eine Insektenartiges Wesen. Nur war es beängstigend groß. Sicher vier Meter ragte es über uns.

"Lauf!", hörte ich Max Stimme. "Nimm den Dolch und lauf!"

Ich tat wie mir gehehissen und rannte los. Das einzig vernünftige wäre dabei gewesen weg zu laufen, doch irgendetwas in mir hatte genug vom davonlaufen. Eine unermessliche Wut, explodierte heiss in meiner Brust.

Meine ganze Wut befand sich in diesem Dolch. Meine Wut über Adrian, der für mich nie der Vater war, den er hätte sein sollen. Meine Wut über die Menschen, die mich in den letzten Wochen wie Abfall behandelten. Meine Wut über die Kinder aus meiner ehemalige Klasse, die mich immer geschlagen hatten. Meine Wut über den Albtraum den mich seit Wochen am Schlaf hindert. Einen lauten Schrei ausstossend, rannte ich direkt auf das Monstrum zu. Mit unkoordinirden Hieben stiess ich mit dem Dolch von Max auf das Insekt ein.

Das Nächste was ich wieder wusste war, dass Max mich in seinen Armen hielt und ich weinte. An meinem ganzen Körper zitterte ich, und das erste mal seit ich New Haven verlassen hatte, nicht weil mir kalt war.


	3. Schattenjäger

Wir liefen von der 96th Street in die 1st Avenue. Max zog mich hinter sich her, obwohl ich protestierte, doch natürlich war er zu stark als das ich mich hätte wehren können.

Er blieb vor einem grossen Tor, aus Eisenstangen stehen. Dahinter entdeckte ich ein großer Garten und in der Mitte stand eine alte Kathedrale.

"Was wollen wir hier?", fragte ich, als auch schon das Tor aufsprang. Noch immer fest im Griff, zehrte er mich in den Garten. Während ich auf den schlecht gepflegten, matschigen Rasen beinahe hinfiel und ich nur knapp verhindern konnte, nicht noch schmutziger zu werden, hörte ich wie das gigantische Eisentor mit einem quietschenden Knacken wieder ins Schloss fiel.

Max half mir mein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden.

"Komm wir müssen weiter.", meinte er nur knapp. Mir blieb noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit um zu fragen, wohin, da zog er mich schon in die Kathedrale hinein. Wir liefen durch einen Gang der von beiden Seiten mit Bänken flankiert wurde. Wir stoppten neben den letzten Bänken.

Wieder wollte ich fragen, was wir hier taten, doch er bugsierte mich nur wortlos an der Reihe hölzerner Bänke vorbei in Richtung der, durch das Alter geschwärzten, Seitenwand, an derer Statuen von vergangenen Heiligen in gebieterischen Posen aufgerichtet waren. Dort angekommen, ließ er mein Handgelenk endlich los, wandte sich der Mauer zu und drückte ein sich auf Brusthöhe befindlicher runder, goldener Knopf. Es dauerte nicht lange da schwangen quietschend die zwei Flügel einer verborgenen Tür in die Wand hinein. Dahinter kam ein Gitter zum Vorschein das Max mit einer fliessenden Bewegung zur Seite schob.

"Komm hier rein.", meinte er.

Ich kam seiner Aufforderung unwillkürlich nach. Mit einem Dröhnen setzte sich der Boden unter unseren Füßen in Bewegung. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass wir uns in einem Fahrstuhl befanden.

"Warum bringst du mich her?" Ich versuchte meine Stimme möglichst ruhig zu behalten.

"Ich bringe dich zu meiner Mutter. Sie weiss was jetzt zu tun ist."

Nun war ich echt fassungslos und begriff gar nichts mehr. Doch bevor ich weitere Fragen stellen konnte, stoppte der Fahrstuhl und Max stupste mich langsam hinaus. Als er mich an meinen Schultern zu sich drehte, musterte er mich von Kopf bis Fuss. "Vielleicht solltest du zuerst noch duschen. Ich sage meiner Schwester, dass sie dir etwas zum Anziehen rauslegen soll."

Das war also meine erste Chance, seit Wochen, auf eine Dusche. Bei einem verrückten Jungen der in einer alten Kathedrale wohnt. Also beschloss ich, mich von ihm in ein Zimmer bringen zu lassen. Er zeigte mir den Weg in das Bad.

Im ersten Augenblick kniff ich meine Augen zusammen, da sich meine Augen an das helle Licht, welches von den weisen Wänden wiedergespiegelt wurde, zuerst gewöhnen mussten.

Max warf noch einen letzten Blick auf mich und verließ dann das große Zimmer.

Nun war ich wieder alleine. Alleine in einem grossen Zimmer, einer fremden Umgebung. Auch wenn das Bad eine geräumige Dusche, ein Lavabo und eine Toilette besaß, die alle aus weissem Keramik bestand - wie eigentlich alles in diesem Raum - fühlte ich dennoch, das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit.

Ich musste schwer schlucken und kehrte dann in das anliegende Zimmer zurück. Meinen Rucksack stellte ich auf das gigantische Himmelsbett. Auch das Zimmer war unglaublich pompös, so wie alles hier zu sein schien. Ein paar Kommoden, ein Bett und ein Schreibtisch standen gegen die tapeteverkleideten Wände gerückt. Der Rest des Zimmers wurde erdrückt von einer einsamen Leere. Anders als das Bad war dieses in einem permanenten Grünton.

Nach meiner kurzen Erkundung, kehrte ich wieder in das Bad zurück, wo ich mir die halb kaputten, dreckigen Kleider auszog und unter die Dusche kletterte.

Es dauerte ziemlich lange den ganzen Schmutz und Gestank von mir zu waschen. Dafür musste ich fast die ganze Seife brauchen.

Ich legte mir nach der Dusche ein Handtuch um, was sich sofort als gute Idee erwies. Denn als ich aus dem Bad wieder das Zimmer betrat sass dort eine junge Frau auf dem grünen Himmelbett. Ihre braunen Augen musterten mich. Sie war älter als ich, aber sicher noch keine dreißig.

"Hallo. Mein Name ist Isabelle. Ich bin Max' ältere Schwester."

Isabelle schien ein freundliches Mädchen zu sein, doch ich beschloss ihr trotztdem nicht meinen Namen zu sagen. Ich hatte ihn noch nicht einmal Max gesagt.

Isabelle erhob sich, kam auf mich zu und drückte mir ein schwarzes Stoffbündel in die Arme.

"Ich habe Dir einige alte Klamotten von mir herausgesucht. Die Deinen wirst Du wohl oder übel nicht mehr tragen können. Zieh dich um und ich werde Deine Haare in Ordnung bringen."

Ich schluckte schwer. Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht, dass sie mir bei irgend etwas hilft, aber ein Blick in ihre erwartungsvollen Augen, und ich brachte es nicht übers Herz abzulehnen.

Isabelle brauchte eine halbe Ewigkeit alle Knoten, aus meine normalerweise gelockten, roten Haaren zu kriegen. Doch als auch diese Hürde gemeistert war, führte sie mich in eine große Bibliothek. Außer den hundertden Büchern, standen noch drei weitere Personen in dem Raum. Max konnte ich sofort wieder ausmachen. Er stand leicht gebeugt über einen Schreibtisch. Dahinder sass eine Frau mittleren Alters. Die dritte Person im Zimmer war ein junger Mann. Sein Blick richtete er auf ein kleines blaues Handy. Er hatte die selben blauen Augen wie die ältere Frau, und die gleichen pechschwarze Haare wie Isabelle. Weshalb ich ihn als Max Bruder und die Frau als seine Mutter zuordnete.

Nachdem Isabelle die gigantische Tür ins Schloss fallen lies, hoben alle Anwesenden den Kopf in meine Richtung.

Max schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Doch ich hatte fast keine Zeit mich umzusehen, da stieß mich Isabelle leicht von hinten auf die anderen zu. "Herzlich Willkommen im Institut für Schattenjäger, in New York."

Die ältere Frau erhob sich aus ihrem Sitz und schritt auf mich zu. "Mein Name ist Maryse Lightwood. Das sind meine Kinder. Isabelle und Max kennst du ja bereits. Und das", Maryse zeigte auf den junger Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren, "ist Alec."

Der Mann nickte mir nur kurz zu dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Handy.

"Aber was soll ich hier?", entfuhr es mir.

"Du besitzt die Gabe des zweiten Gesichtes", antwortete mir Max` Mutter.

"Hä, bitte was?" War etwa Max' ganze Familie verrückt? Was für ein zweites Gesicht? Ich glaubte, so schnell wie nur möglich zu verschwinden müssen.

"Weisst du, es gibt in dieser Welt mehr, mehr als die Menschen glauben. Wir nennen das die so genannte Schattenwelt. Wir selbst", Maryse zeigte auf ihre Kinder, "sind Schattenjäger. Wir sind verantwortlich dafür, dass das Gleichgewicht zwischen Gut und Böse, erhalten bleibt."

Nun verstand ich echt gar nichts mehr und scheinbar war das offensichtlich, denn Max seufzte und ergänzte: "Was meine Mutter zu sagen versucht, ist; Menschen können eigentlich das Mystische nicht sehen- die Schattenwelt. Sie ist für sie verborgen. Doch manche Irdische haben die Gabe durch den Schleier zu sehen der das Unmögliche verdeckt. Und du hast diese Gabe."

"Früher hatten Irdische mit dem zweiten Gesicht, meistens für uns Schattenjäger gearbeitet. Heute gibt es sie nicht mehr oft, und falls doch wieder jemand mit dieser Gabe gefunden wird, werden diese meistens selbst zu Schattenjägern."

Nun war ich endgültig sprachlos. Mir war klar, dass nun etwas von zwei möglichen Dingen passiert ist. Entweder sie sind echt verrückt oder sie haben die Falsche erwischt. "Und sie wollen mir jetzt weiss machen, das ich _was _bin?"

"Du bist was Besonderes. Nicht viele Menschen können das, was du kannst." Max beruhigende Worte hatten zur Folge, dass ich mich nur noch mehr aufregte.

Ich glaubte einfach nicht was die da sagten und schrie nun laut los. "Da kommt jetzt also eine wildfremde Familie daher, erzählt von einer Schattenwelt, von Schattenjägern und von mystischen-was-auch-immer. Irgend ein Quatsch der einfach nur bescheuert ist, und dann wagt ihr es ernsthaft mich für verrückt zu erklären? Ich bin nur ein gewöhnliches Mädchen, das eine Zukunft wollte, das ist alles."

Alec brachte es nun endlich hin sein Handy beiseite zu legen, doch er schritt nicht ein, und versuchte nicht mich zu beruhigen, weshalb ich mir eingestehen musste, ihn ein wenig zu mögen.

Seine Geschwister und seine Mutter waren da ganz anders. "Niemand sagt das du verrückt bist", meinte Max. "Du bist was Besonderes, und das ist auch toll." Er hob die Hände und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

Gegen meinen Willen hatte Max sogar Erfolg damit. Er meinte ich sei auf eine gute Art Besonders. Wie oft hört man das von einem absoluten Traumtypen? Und noch dazu ein Gassenkind.

"Na gut. Sagen wir mal ich glaube euch- was eindeutig nicht der Fall ist. Was wollt ihr dann von mir?"

Ich bemerkte sofort das sich alle in der Bibliothek beruhigten. Zumindest alle außer einem. Alec, der nur ein leises sarkastisches Geräusch machte und sich wieder seinem Handy widmete.

"Fürs Erste würde es reichen, wenn du uns deinen Namen sagst." Müde setzte sich Maryse wieder auf den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch.

Das hatte ich beinahe vergessen. Weder Max noch sonst jemand in der City, wusste meinen Namen. Selbst mir kam er fremd vor, als ich ihn aussprach. So viel Zeit war vergangen das mich jemanden bei meinem Namen nannte. Doch nicht nur deshalb kam er mir so fremd vor. Der Namen der mir mein Vater gegeben hatte, war nie Meiner gewesen. Es war immer der Namen einer fremden Person. Der Namen von etwas was nicht existierte.

Also beschloss ich mir selbst einen Namen zu geben. Einer der für immer meiner sein würde. Ein Namen der zu mir passte.

"Valentina", antwortete ich.

"Valentina", sprach mir Max leise nach. Und das war das erste Mal, in meinem ganzen Leben, dass jemand mein Namen liebevoll sprach. Ich wusste, dass Valentina der richtige Namen für mich war. Denn er kam von Herzen.


End file.
